Power
by delusaedisillusa
Summary: In which Cersei muses about Jaime and power


Power

He belonged to her

She knew he wouldn't be able to live without her, but she could, couldn't she?

He was the heir.

It didn't matter that she was older, that she wanted it much more or that she would rule better than him, he was and she was not.

She loved him, he was her, but she resented him too.

He was her dearest friend, the only true friend she had, and even if he had other friends, she was sure he loved her best.

He would do anything for her.

He enjoyed their "play" as much as herself, even more than herself.

She made sure he would like her more than his friends, more than their brother.

When he looked at her like he couldn't believe she was real, the same reaction every time they played, she felt like a winner.

In her dreams she was the queen and he was her knight. She would marry the king, of course, but he would always be by her side.

He lived for her.

A trout doesn't belong in the ocean; she can't venture in the deep abyss.

A trout wouldn't sate the hunger of a lion.

Of HER lion.

NEVER.

But a lioness could, she would play with him again, she would haunt him like never before, he would be her prey, he wouldn't swim together with the foolish trout.

She gave him her maidenhead, her treasure, and she could have cried from happiness.

He wrote his name in her womb with her blood and his seed.

She enjoyed the pain, the overwhelming delicious pain, intensified by each thrust of his hips.

His eyes were shut in pleasure, hers wide open, she marveled at his face lost in pleasure.

She didn't want to forget anything. His tremble, his broken voice, his brow drawn together like he was in pain…

He spent himself far too soon inside of her.

If she were him, would she look the same? Were all men weak before lust, or only before love?

She had to have him again.

As she fucked her brother she had the feeling she was fucking all her problems away, the mad king who didn't recognize her worth, the prince who listened to his father, the men who laughed at her for wanting a sword, her idiotic septas with their stupid rules of behaving.

Most of all she fucked the Lannister legacy.

She a mere girl with no power, she would steal the heir of the Hand of the king. She stole him with the only weapon she had.

Her body

She woke him again and again, it hurts so badly she must feel like her brother after sparring, but this wasn't a game anymore it was her fight.

He had to remember her body every day. He had to remember the pleasure only she could gave to him, she was his half, and he couldn't live without her. He shouldn't forget who he really belongs to, not father, not the Rock, but her.

It hurt, but with his/her cock inside, she felt powerful like never before.

They wouldn't be apart again.

She miscalculated his father. She didn't have a cock, and her power reached only this far.

A prince was dead, a king would replace him.

He came back to her, to fetch her for her wedding.

The boy she fucked in the Inn was lost; a man came to reclaim his prize.

He was the same and so much different, everything was different.

He wasn't the adoring boy that couldn't believe his luck. He fucked her like she was his. He didn't wait for her permission, he kissed her like he was starving and she was his food.

She had wanted to speak first to ask him why he killed the king, how it felt, but she couldn't be in charge of him.

For maybe the first time in her life, he was in control of the situation, he controlled HER body.

She couldn't believe the gasps and moans were hers, how good it felt to be penetrated by his cook.

He still looked at her like she was a wonder, but she was his wonder.

His tone when speaking about her marriage scared her. The feeling of longing he awaked in her scared her even more.

He took her in every room he found her, letting her say things she never dreamed to say.

She realized he turned her weapon against her.

He slept with his hands possessively on her breast, his breath warm on her collarbone.

She realized her life wouldn't be like she had wanted, not only because of the changed groom, her twin changed to someone she didn't know. Someone who was bound to make trouble.

She could control him, couldn't she?

He was her joy and her biggest threat for her sanity and her life.

She did gave up the idea to control him totally.

She danced on thin ice hoping it wouldn't crush and take her, him, their children.

She who had once been without fear, couldn't sleep well at night.

When he thought he had waited long enough and came to her, in the night her husband decided to take his right?What if Jaime killed Robert after seeing her bruises?

How much power did she really have over him?


End file.
